mensajes de amor
by Chave-Lpz
Summary: a Arnold le estan llegando cartas de amor de una chica misteriosa ¿que hara cuando decubra que su admiradora es la persona que menos pensaba? leanlo y decubranlo. pofa dejen reviews.
1. primera carta

_**Mensajes de amor. Parte 1**_

_**Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Gaig Batlett (a excepción de los que cree). **_

RING!!!

La campana sonó dando el anuncio de que las vacaciones acabaron y las clases iniciaron. Todos los alumnos entraban algunos emocionados y otros quejándose de que las vacaciones habían terminado.

Un chico con cabeza en forma de balón se sentía emocionado, no sabía porque, pero presentía que este año estaría lleno de cosas nuevas y muchas emociones.

-¡a un lado. Muévanse tontos!-por otro lado una chica rubia estaba muy mal humorada y empujaba a todo el que se le metiera en su camino.

PUM!!!

Se escucho un fuerte golpe y se vieron unos libros tirados en el suelo.

-¡fíjate por dónde vas cabeza de balón!-exclamo ella recogiendo sus libros.

-de que hablas Helga tú fuiste la que choco contra mi-dijo el recogiendo también sus libros.

-si bueno es que estoy de mal humor y tú te interpones en mi camino-musito y luego se fue al salón.

-vaya viejo al parecer Pataki te dio la bienvenida-se burlo Gerald quien había visto toda la escena.

-no es gracioso Gerald-dijo muy serio Arnold.

-vamos viejo como es que no te enojas con ella.

-no lo sé-dijo sincero. En realidad el no sabía porque él no se enojaba con ella, él pesaba que era porque ya estaba tan acostumbrado a sus insultos y sus bromas que ya no le hacía caso.

-bueno será mejor que entremos a clases.

-sí, lo último que quiero es un retazo en mi primer día-ambos niños rieron y caminaron rumbo a clases.

Cuando entraron a clases el profesor aun no había llegado por suerte para los dos. Cuando Arnold estaba a punto de sentarse sus ojos se encontraron con los de Helga y ambos se quedaron viéndose por un momento.

-buenos días niños-ambos salieron de su trance y se sorprendieron al igual que los demás al escuchar la voz de quien los saludaba.

-señor SIMMONS-gritaron todos su nombre al unísono.

-jajaja-se rio un poco-sorprendidos-todos asintieron.

-¿qué hace aquí?-pregunto Arnold.

-bueno pues, es una larga historia-respondió-pero se las pondré sencillo lo que pasa es que yo no me quería separa de mi grupo-hizo un ademan con sus manos-así que hable con el director y lo convencí de que me dejara con ustedes ¿no es fantástico?

-¡es fantástico!-exclamo Stinky muy emocionado.

-si es genial-se unió Harold-ahora puedo comer todo lo que quiera-el saco un emparedado de su mochila.

-a ti solo te importa la comida niño rosa-dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos aunque en el fondo se sentía contenta de que el Sr. Simmons sea su maestro de quinto grado.

-bueno, bueno ya niños-intento calmarlos el profesor-ahora vamos a hacer algo muy especial-hizo ademanes con sus dedos-quiero que todos ustedes me escriban en una hoja todo lo que hicieron en las vacaciones y lo que quieren para este nuevo año.

(**N/A **yo odio cuando me ponen a hacer eso en la escuela jajaja)

Todos comenzaron a hacer lo que el profesor les ordeno hacer. Cuando Arnold iba a comenzar con su trabajo su lápiz rodo y cayó al piso cuando lo iba a recoger encontró algo muy peculiar debajo de su silla.

-¿Qué es esto?-susurro con el papel en la mano.

Era un papel de color rosa y bien doblado, tenía un olor muy delicioso _"rosas"_ susurro al oler la carta y estaba escrito en cursiva y los puntos de las íes eran corazones.

_Querido Arnold:_

_Este año decidí animarme a hablarte y a decirte lo que hay en mi corazón. Siempre te he querido, pero he sido muy tímida para decírtelo._

_No te diré quién soy, pero si te diere que te voy a escribir de vez en cuando, cuando este inspirada para hablarte sobre mi amor por ti._

_Atta. chica misteriosa._

_PS: no intentes buscarme, porque nunca sabrás quien soy._

Arnold miro por todos lados para ver si encontraba una pista, pero todas las chicas del salón estaban ocupadas en sus propios asuntos. El guardo la carta en su mochila como si fuera un tesoro. Pronto encontrara la forma de saber quién era la "chica misteriosa".

Pero de lo que él no se dio cuanta era de que una rubia lo veía con ojos soñadores al ver con él se había sonrojado cuando leyó la carta y como la guardo _"nunca sabrás que soy yo"_ pensó Helga y luego volvió a escribir la clase del día.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Esto fue algo que se me ocurrió de un sueño que tuve espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen sus reviews

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario y halagos jajaja.

Bye

A + H 4 ever. 


	2. otro dia Otra carta

_**Mensajes de amor. Parte 2.**_

-¿Qué TU QUE?-exclamo Phoebe a su mejor amiga. Habas chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Helga y ella le había contado lo que había hecho a su mejor amiga.

-lo que escuchaste Pheebs.

-¡Helga en que estabas pensando!-exclamo preocupada.

-estaba pensando que no puedo ocultar mas mis sentimientos por él, Pheebs-dijo sentándose en su cama.

-pero Helga no te has puesto a pensar que pasara cuando te descubra-explico optando la mis posición de su amiga.

-relájate-trato de calmarla-el no me descubrirá Pheebs.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto, pero no dejo que su amiga respondiera-es que acaso no te acuerdas de lo que paso en Industrias Futuro.

-no, pero él me descubrió fue solo porque yo me descuide-ella hizo una pausa-pero esta vez voy a tener la guardia en alto y no pasara de nuevo.

-y dime Helga ¿selo dirás?-pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

-no lo sé-se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana-quizás, si mi plan resulta y yo me sienta lista para eso.

-te imaginas como reaccionara cuando se entere-se burlo un poco haciendo que Helga riera un poco.

-no lo sé, pero él tiene que enterarse por mi-de dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga-así que ni una palabra. Ni siquiera a Gerald me oíste-dijo en un tono amenazador.

-crees que se lo diré a alguien-se burlo y ambas chicas rieron.

**0o0o0**

-vaya viejo eres mi ídolo-dijo Gerald sentándose en el sofá de Arnold.

-Gerald!!-exclamo Arnold sonrojándose-esto es serio.

-vamos viejo apenas tenemos un día en la escuela y ya tienes una admiradora.

-Gerald ya te dije que esto es serio-el se sentó junto a su amigo.

-bien Romeo averigüemos de quien es esta carta-él le arrebato la carta y comenzó a ojearla.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaremos?-pregunto curioso.

-con la ciencia-dijo serenamente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-está bien, pero lo aremos como es debido-el tomo su control remoto, bajo un poco las luces y puso algo de música.

Los dos comenzaron a revisar la carta con todos los artefactos de ciencia que Arnold tenia. La horas pasaron y todas las pruebas que hicieron salieron todas negativas.

-bien viejo me rindo-él se arrojo en la cama de Arnold algo cansado por todo el trabajo que hicieron para nada.

-también yo-el imito a su amigo-lo único que sé es que es de nuestra clase.

-¿Cómo lo sabes viejo?

-porque la carta la encontré debajo de mi silla en la clase del señor Simmons-suspiro un poco-y como hoy es el primer día solo las chicas de nuestro salón saben dónde me siento.

-en eso tienes razón viejo-le dio la razón y se paró de la cama-bueno viejo ya esta muy tarde y creo que debo irme.

-si ya se está haciendo muy tarde y mañana hay escuela.

-no vemos Romeo-se despidió y luego salió de la habitación.

Arnold se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama-¿Quién será ella?-susurro antes de quedase dormido.

**0o0o0**

RING!!!

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar a la escuela. Arnold abrió la puerta de su casillero. Algo muy extraño cayo a sus pies. Él lo tomo y era otra carta.

-¿otra más?-pregunto confundido.

La carta era exactamente igual a la otra el papel rosa, los corazones en las íes y el mismo delicioso aroma. El comenzó a leerla.

Hola Arnold.

Ya sabes sobre mi amor por ti, pero quiero expresarlo con este poema:

_Llegas a ser parte de mis gestos,_

_causa de mis sonrisas, _

_motivo de mis silencios…_

_no es solo mirarte, tocarte, o besarte,_

_es que hablarte, escucharte o pensarte, _

_motiva el sentido de mis verdades..._

_Emociones compartidas, _

_que iluminan nuestras vidas…_

_que es verdad, que no es un cuento,_

_que te llevo muy adentro_

_pues no sólo son pasiones, _

_también son sentimientos,_

_Sentimientos encontrados, que gritan extasiados,_

_que dos almas gemelas se han enamorado._

_Sin más, a mi amor, Arnold._

Espero que te haya gustado, porque tú eres mi inspiración decidí dedicarte este poema.

Atta. Chica misteriosa.

Arnold suspiro de solo pensar que una chica sintiera algo tan profundo por él, pero una pregunta aun rondaba por su cabeza _"¿quién es esa chica?"_ pensaba mientras observaba la carta.

-hola Arnold-lo saludo Lila con una sonrisa bastante extraña.

El la siguió con la mirada bastante confundido por esa sonrisa _"acaso…"_

-hola viejo-lo saludo Gerald sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-hola-saludo y ambos hicieron su saludo secreto con el dedo.

-¿Que sucede amigo?-pregunto Gerald al ver su rostro.

-lo que sucede es que encontré otra carta-dijo ensenándole la carta que tenía en su mano derecha.

-déjame ver-el tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla-vaya viejo sin duda eres mi ídolo.

-Gerald!!!-exclamo Arnold.

-dime ¿no tienes idea de quién es?

Arnold negó con la cabeza-pero hace rato Lola me saludo y me sonrió muy extraño.

-sabes lo que eso significa-le dijo dándole un codazo en el hombro.

-no.

-viejo Lila es tu admiradora-lo dijo sacudiéndolo de un lado al otro.

-tú crees-se sonrojo de la sola idea de que fuera ella.

-si viejo-el paso su brazo por los hombros de su amigo-creo que por fin la conquistaste viejo.

-eso creo-se sonrojo un poco.

-vamos viejo pregúntaselo.

-no y si no es ella-dijo nervioso.

-pero y si es ella piénsalo viejo-a Arnold le brillaron un poco los ojos-ustedes dos juntos de nuevo.

-tienes razón se lo preguntare-ambos entraron al salón. Arnold encontró a Lila en el instante en el que entro.

-Lila ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-claro Arnold ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto en su tono característico.

-pues…yo…es decir tu-el estaba nervioso, pero sabía que tenía que hablar pronto. Suspiro-Lila yo he recibido algunas carta y yo pe preguntaba si eran tuyas-soltó como pudo.

-lo siento Arnold, pero como te lo he dicho una y otra vez tu no me gustas, gustas solo me gustas-dijo en su tono dulce.

Arnold quería que se lo tragara la tierra en ese preso momento-está bien Lila perdón por molestarte.

-está bien Arnold-esto último el no escucho, porque él se había retirado.

Helga se encontraba en su silla observando cómo su amado era rechazado una vez más por la señorita perfección. Ella pudo también vio como su amado sacaba las dos cartas las veía y se sentaba en su silla suspirando.

-como me encantaría poder decirte que soy yo-susurro para sí misma-pero no podre soportar tu rechazo, no otra vez.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Quede sorprendida subí esta historia ayer y ya tiene muchos reveiws.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Porfa sigan dejando.

Bye.

A + H 4 ever.


	3. ¡hable con ella!

_**Mensajes de amor. Parte 3**_

RING!!!

La campana para el almuerzo sonó y todos los chicos salieron a la cafetería para almorzar. Un chico con cabeza de balón iba muy distraído pensando en quien es la chica misteriosa y como podría descubrir quien es ella.

Puff!!!

Un choque se produjo y dos chicos cayeron al suelo-¡fíjate por donde caminas tonto!-exclamo Helga poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su ropa.

-lo siento Helga-se disculpo Arnold.

-¡si si solo apártate de mi camino y no vuelvas a chocar conmigo tonto!-soltó en su tono de siempre. Luego se dirigió a la cafetería.

-lo que tu digas Helga-dijo para sí mismo debido a que la choca se había marchado.

Más tarde en la cafetería.

-¡viejo!-exclamo Gerald para sacar a su amigo de su trance.

-¿Qué…Que sucede Gerald?-pregunto algo distraído.

-dímelo tu-él se recostó en su silla resignado-llevamos aquí diez minutos y tu estas como en las nubes.

-lo siento-se disculpo-lo que pasa es que me estaba pensando en la chica misteriosa-Gerald puso sus ojos en blanco-yo solo quiero hablar con ella-dijo sin prestar atención al gesto de su amigo.

-viejo ¿que no era Lila?-pregunto sin importancia.

-no me lo recuerdes-argumento recordando lo que paso horas atrás.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-ella me dijo lo que siempre me dice.

-está bien descartemos a Lila de la lista-el tomo una libreta y tacho el nombre Lila.

-¿cuántas chicas quedan?-pregunto tomando la libreta en sus manos.

-pocas viejo ¿estás seguro que es de nuestra clase?

-sí, Gerald-respondió leyendo la libreta-Gerald, ¿por qué Helga no está en la lista?

-jajaja-se rio de lo dicho por su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-en serio crees que Pataki sería capaz de escribir cosas tan profundas-dijo riendo aun.

-buen en eso tienes razón-le dio la razón-Gerald en serio me gustaría saber quién es ella.

-pero viejo esa chica es buena no deja pista alguna cuando deja sus cartas.

-crees que no lo sé Gerald.

-entonces como quieres….

RING!!!

La campana sonó interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos chicos.

-mejor vamos a clases-dijo Arnold levantándose de su silla.

-tienes razón-lo siguió a clases.

En el salón de clases el profesor Simmons intentaba dar la clase de historia, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención debido a que estaban más que ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

-¡oye cabeza de balón pásame mi lápiz!-exclamo Helga señalando el lápiz que estaba debajo de la silla del susodicho.

-está bien-él se levanto para recoger el lápiz, pero cuando tomo el lápiz encontró otro papel rosa-aquí tienes Helga-le paso el lápiz y se sentó a leer la nueva carta.

_Querido Arnold._

_Vaya hoy estas de suerte porque te di dos cartas jaja. Lo que quería decirte es que me entere de que quieres saber quién soy, pero no puedo decirte eso, pero si quieres hablar conmigo hay una forma de hacerlo._

_Esta tarde conéctate en el chat de la escuela después de clases búscame. Por el nombre de chica misteriosa. Responderé tus preguntas, pero no todas solo las que yo quiera._

_Hablaremos luego._

Arnold al leer esto se puso nervioso sin saber la razón, o si la sabe _"no puede ser hablare con ella" _pensó mientras releía la carta. El estaba nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo por el hecho de que iba a hablar con la chica que le decía que en sus cartas que estaba enamorado de él.

Para la desgracia de ambos el tiempo paso muy lento. Los dos se morían de ganas de que el timbre sonara para poder hablar con el otro.

Más tarde en la casa de Arnold.

El se encontraba frente al computador y había ingresado al sitio de chat de la escuela, pero la chica misteriosa no se había conectado aun.

-¿Qué pasa ella me dijo que me conectara y no se conecta?-se pregunto para si mismo.

Cuando iba a abandonar las esperanzas voy que ella se había conectado.

**Chica misteriosa: **hola Arnold.

**Arnold: **hola chica misteriosa.

**Chica misteriosa:** será mejor que entremos en un chat privado.

**Arnold:** está bien.

Los dos ingresaron en un chat privado para que nadie se entere de lo que iban a hablar.

**Chica misteriosa: **bien ahora nadie sabrá de lo que hablaremos aquí.

**Arnold:** si. (tecleo algo nervioso Arnold).

**Chica misteriosa:** y bieeeen.

**Arnold:** bien ¿qué?

**Chica misteriosa: **te dije que me podías preguntar las preguntas que quieras.

**Arnold:** perdón es que estoy algo nervioso. Bien primera pregunta ¿eres una chica?

**Chica misteriosa:** creo que eso es obvio.

**Arnold:** solo me aseguraba siguiente pregunta ¿eres de mi clase?

**Chica misteriosa:** si. (Helga dudo un poco en contestar).

**Arnold:** si eres de mi clase ¿por qué decidiste confesarme tu amor ahora?

**Chica misteriosa:** creo que esa respuesta es más que obvia ¿no crees?

**Arnold:** supongo que sí, siguiente pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes enamorada de mi?

**Chica misteriosa:** mucho tiempo.

**Arnold: **me gustaría conocerte.

**Chica misteriosa: **esa no es una pregunta.

**Arnold:** lo sé. (Cuando Helga leyó esto se sonrojo un poco).

**Chica misteriosa:** siguiente pregunta.

**Arnold:** ¿Cuántos años tienes?

**Chica misteriosa:** todos tenemos la misma edad.

**Arnold: **no es cierto porque hay barios chicos nuevos en nuestro salón y tienen más que nosotros.

**Chica misteriosa:** es cierto me había olvidado de ellos.

**Arnold:** siguiente pregunta ¿eres la poetisa misteriosa de la clase de literatura del señor Simmons?

**Chica misteriosa:** si.

**Arnold: **wow! Oye eres excelente siempre quise saber quién era, así que si adivino quien eres entonces sabré quien es la gran poetisa del salón.

**Chica misteriosa:** nunca sabrás quien soy.

**Arnold:** ¿quieres apostar?

**Chica misteriosa:** aahh! Con que me estas retando.

**Arnold:** bueno si así logro saber quién eres entonces sí, te estoy retando.

**Chica misteriosa: **empieza. (Con esto ambos rieron).

Y así comenzó Arnold a hacerle todo tipo de pregunta a Helga. Ella le contestaba solo las que les parecían adecuadas para que el no descubriera su identidad. Aun que él no lograba descubrir quién era la "chica misteriosa" se estaba divirtiendo asiéndole preguntas y con los comentarios que ella ponía debes en cuando.

**Arnold:** oye eres buena.

**Chica misteriosa:** lo vez te lo dije no sabrás quien soy porque soy muy precavida.

**Arnold: **bueno por lo menos se algunas cosas no. Anótame un punto a mi favor.

**Chica misteriosa: **bueno tienes uno y yo todoooos.

**Arnold:** los tienes todos, porque yo no sé quién eres.

**Chica misteriosa:** y nunca lo sabrás.

**Arnold: **eso lo veremos.

**Chica misteriosa:** si, claro para que lo sepas soy sarcástica.

**Arnold: **jajaja también fui sarcástico.(ambos vieron la hora y ya era muy tarde).

**Chica misteriosa:** parece que se nos fue el tiempo.

**Arnold:** si ya es muy tarde.

**Chica misteriosa:** bueno, buenas noches Arnold. (Ella iba a poner cabeza de balón, pero lo borro de inmediato).

**Arnold:** espera ¿Cuándo hablaremos otra vez?

**Chica misteriosa:** que te parece mañana a la misma hora.

**Arnold: **perfecto hablaremos mañana entonces. Adiós.

**Chica misteriosa:** si adiós Arnold.

Ambos apagaron el computador y se fueron a la cama pensando el uno en el otro. Arnold ahora con más razón quería saber quién es ella. Mientras que Helga por otro lado se reprochaba a si misma por no haber intentado esto antes.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Esto lo vi en una película por eso me pareció divertido ponerlo en mi historia.

Pues nada lo que siempre digo.

Gracias por sus reviews y porfa sigan dejando.

A + H 4 ever (por siempre).


	4. ¿me enamore de ella?

_**Mensajes de amor. Parte 4**_

Todos los chicos de la pandilla se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela asiendo planes para después de la escuela. Arnold no dejaba de ver a sus compañeras de clase y preguntarse quién puede ser la "chica misteriosa".

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al campo Gerald a jugar un buen partido de baseball-propuso Gerald a todo el grupo.

-sí, que buena idea-dijo de acuerdo con la idea Stinky.

-me parece bien hace mucho tiempo que no jugamos-apoyo Harold.

-bueno, tendrán que ir sin mi perdedores-dijo Helga tomando un poco de su leche con chocolate.

-¿Por qué Helga temes que te derroten?-pregunto fastidiando Harold.

-¡por supuesto que no!-exclamo molesta.

-entonces ¿Por qué no puedes Helga?-pregunto Lila con su típico tono de voz. Todas las miradas incluyendo la de Arnold se posaron en ella.

-por…porque tengo que ir al dentista-respondió algo nerviosa.

-¿al dentista?-pregunto Phoebe.

-sí, Pheebs-respondió mirando con cara reprochadora a su mejor amiga-es que tengo mucho dolor en las ansias y quiero saber que es.

-yo tampoco puedo-dijo Arnold y todas las mirada recayeron en el.

-oh, no viejo no me digas ella ¿cierto?-pregunto Gerald sabiendo la respuesta.

-sí, Gerald-respondió sencillamente.

-estoy confundido-dijo Stinky rascándose la nuca-¿Quién es ella?

-lo que pasa es que Arnold tiene una admiradora secreta-respondió Gerald-vamos viejo ya llevas más de una semana metido en la computadora hablando con ella estoy seguro que no le importara si faltas hoy.

-creeme Gerald si importara-dijo Arnold recordando que un dia que se conecto tarde y ella le reclamo.

-vaya Arnold quien iba a decir que serias todo un Romeo-dijo sid y todos rieron.

-no es eso, es que no quiero dejarla plantada, porque me gusta hablar con ella-se defendio Arnold.

-ya, entonces nosotros si vamos y estos dos perdedores que se lo pierdan-agrego Harold y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

RING!!!

La campana para entrar a clases sonó y todos se retiraron rumbo a los salones de clase. Arnold entro al salón y pudo ver otra carta debajo de su silla. El salió corriendo y tomo el papel en sus manos, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a leer:

_Hola Arnold:_

_Me alegra que no te olvidaras de nuestras sitas, pero tú le contaste a todos de mí y te va a costar caro. Espera a que hablemos por la computadora._

_Atta. Chica misteriosa._

-oh no-dijo pensando en lo que ella le iba a hacer.

Las clases pasaron lento por desgracia, ya que él quería llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible. Todos los día era lo mismo el llegaba a su casa y era de inmediato para la computadora para poder hablar con ella. El encontraba el hablar con ella lo mejor, porque tenían mucho en común y el sentía que ella era la única persona con la podía hablar sin tener que ser juzgado, porque ella no lo juzgaba.

Cuando llego a su casa el se sentó en la computadora listo para el sermón que ella tenía preparado para él.

**Chica misteriosa:** hola alcornoque. (Ella le decía así porque él decía que iba a saber quién es ella y por más que trata no lo descubre).

**Arnold: **no me digasasí pececito. (Él le decía pececito porque él decía que ella era como un pez que se esconde cuando tiene miedo).

**Chica misteriosa:** dejare de hacerlo cuando tu dejes de llamarme pececito.

**Arnold:** bien estoy listo.

**Chica misteriosa:** ¿para qué?

**Arnold:** para tu sermón.

**Chica misteriosa:** en vista de que fue Gerald lo dejare pasar.

**Arnold:** entonces, porque me dejaste esa carta.

**Chica misteriosa:** para asustarte. (Ambos rieron).

**Arnold:** oye que mala fui sarcástico.

**Chica misteriosa: **no pude evitarlo te vez tan lindo cuando estas asustado. (El se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de ella).

**Arnold:** cambiemos de tema.

**Chica misteriosa:** ¿por qué? ¿Te sonrojaste?

**Arnold:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Chica misteriosa:** porque te conozco.

**Arnold:** ¿puedo pregunte algo?

**Chica misteriosa: **ya lo hiciste (el rio).

**Arnold:** ¿Cuándo me dirás quien eres?

**Chica misteriosa:** cuando esté lista para hacerlo.

**Arnold:** pero, ya tenemos más de una semana hablando por chat.

**Chica misteriosa:** lo sé, pero no estoy lista para decírtelo.

Arnold estuvo a punto de escribirle algo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. El giro su cabeza para ver a Gerald entrar a su habitación.

-Gerald no puedes tocar la puerta-dijo volviendo su vista a la computadora.

-viejo tenemos que hablar-dijo en un tono my serio y acercándose a la computadora.

-si espera un segundo-el puso sus manos en el teclado para poder despedirse de ella.

**Arnold:** oye te molesta si hablamos luego.

**Chica misteriosa:** ¿Por qué?

**Arnold:** porque Gerald acaba de entrar y quiere hablar conmigo.

**Chica misteriosa:** está bien ¿Qué te parece si hablamos esta noche?

**Arnold: **me parece genial. Adiós.

**Chica misteriosa:** adiós Arnold.

Arnold se desconcertó para mantener toda su atención en su mejor amigo-ahora si ¿Qué pasas?-pregunto confundido.

-viejo tienes un problema.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-porque estas en un problema serio-dijo sentándose en el sillón del cuarto de Arnold.

-haber Gerald me estas confundiendo a que te refieres-el se sentó a su lado.

-mira tú te la has pasado todos los días de esta semana en tu computadora hablando con una chica que no sabes quién es, me marea hablando de ella-el estaba enumerándolos con sus dedos-tienes mucho tiempo que no sales con nosotros para hablar con ella.

-Gerald lo que pasa es que…

-es que estas enamorado de esa chica-lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo muy fuerte-estás loco Gerald.

-jaja-se rio sarcásticamente-yo estoy loco. Viejo tu eres el que te enamoraste de una chica de la cual no sabes nada.

-¡no estoy enamorado de ella Gerald!-exclamo molesto.

-si no lo estas ¿porque estas molesto?-pregunto sarcástico.

-¡no estoy molesto!-Gerald lo miro suspicaz-lo que pasa es que me siento muy cómodo con ella es todo.

-tanto como para no dejar de hablar de ella-Gerald poso su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo-viejo en cuanto lo aceptes será mejor.

-Gerald no lo estoy-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-solo soy yo viejo puedes decirme.

-si lo estoy-dijo por fin-es que ella es increíble, graciosa, dulce y cuando hablo con ella me siento muy bien-dijo en un tono soñador-pero ella no quiere decirme quien es.

-viejo y ¿qué pasaría si descubre que ella es un chica que no esperabas que fuera?

-no me importa-dijo decidido-yo me enamore de ella y no cambiara.

-estas muy enamorado de esa chica.

-si Gerald-dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Por fin actualice!!! Perdónenme por la tardanza, pero es que me pusieron un trabajo en la escuela del tamaño de una montaña jajaja.

Gracias por sus Reviews.

A + H 4 ever.


	5. ¿quien eres?

_**Mensajes de amor. Parte 5**_

Un nuevo día en la ciudad de Hillwood los estudiantes de la PS. 118 se encontraban en camino a la escuela. Un chico cabeza de balón se encontraba con la mente en cómo se siente al respecto sobre su admiradora secreta. El estaba tan distraído que cuando dio vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-lo lamento-se disculpo poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano.

-¡cabeza de balón esto ya me está cansando!-exclamo Helga tomando su mano.

-lo siento Helga-se disculpo nuevamente-es que iba muy distraído es todo.

-¿por tu admiradora?-pregunto intentando sonar molesta.

-si-respondió en un tono soñador, que ella noto-¿puedo preguntarte algo Helga?

-¿Qué? Y date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

-¿Qué arias si te enamoras de alguien que no sabes quién es?

-es una extraña pregunta cabeza de balón, pero no lo sé-se encorvo de hombros-pero primero averiguaría quien es esa persona.

-el problema es que no hay forma de yo saber quién es-ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

-estás loco cabeza de balón-se burlo de él.

-lo sé-ambos rieron-bueno tengo que irme gracias Helga.

-no hay porque cabeza de balón-él se retiro y no pudo ver la gran sonrisa de enamorada que tenia ella.

"_mi plan esta funcionado Arnold se está enamorando de mi, bueno el no sabe_ que soy yo, pero aun así lo está. Ah Arnold como me gustaría decirte la verdad, pero no podre soportar tu rechazo" Helga sintió una respiración agitada detrás de ella, preparo su puño y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el pobre de Brany cayó al suelo.

Más tarde en la clase del señor Simmons todo se encontraban prestando atención a su explicación. Que fue interrumpida por Rhonda.

-señor Simmons puedo hacer un anuncio a la clase-pidió cortésmente.

-por supuesto Rhonda-le cedió la palabra.

Rhonda se puso de pie en frente de toda la clase para hacer su anuncio-quiero aprovechar para decirles a todos que están invitados a mi exclusiva fiesta de disfraces este sábado-ella le hizo una señal a Nadine para repartir las invitaciones-muchas gracias señor Simmons-le gradeció y regreso a su asiento.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a murmura sobre la fiesta. Cuando Nadine llego con a la silla de Arnold una gran idea cruzo por su cabeza _"es perfecto. La invitare a las fiesta y así podre saber quién es" _el sonrió ante la oportunidad de saber quien esa grandiosa chica.

La misma idea cruzo por la mente de Helga, pero un poco diferente _"que bien. Así podre estar con él sin que sepa quién soy" _ella observo a el chico de sus sueños con ojos repletos de amor.

Las clases transcurrieron normales después de eso. Arnold esperaba con ansias el timbre para poder hablar con ella y poder decirle lo que tiene planeado.

Cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la computadora para poder habla con ella.

**Arnold: **hola pececito.

**Chica misteriosa:** hola alcornoque dime piensas ir a la fiesta de Rhonda.

**Arnold:** solo si vas conmigo.

**Chica misteriosa: **¿Qué?

**Arnold:** que, quiero que vallas conmigo.

**Chica misteriosa:** como en una cita.

**Arnold:** si, ¿quieres?

**Chica misteriosa:** claro.

**Arnold:** te emociona salir conmigo.

**Chica misteriosa:** eso ni se pregunta. (Ambos rieron).

**Arnold:** oye y que sabe quizá te convenza de mostrarme quien eres.

**Chica misteriosa:** lo dudo, pero acepto el reto.

**Arnold:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Chica misteriosa:** que vamos a ver si logras convénceme de mostrarte quien soy.

**Arnold:** lo voy a lograr.

**Chica misteriosa:** lo dudo.

**Arnold:** dame tu dirección para pasar por ti.

**Chica misteriosa:** buen intento fui sarcástica. Nos veremos en la fiesta.

**Arnold:** ¿Cómo sabré quien eres?

**Chica misteriosa:** yo te buscare a ti.

Los dos pasaron varias horas hablando sobre todo tipo de temas diferentes hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y los dos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Cada uno pensando en el otro.

**0o0o0**

Llego el sábado. Todos los chicos del quinto grado se fueron reuniendo en la casa de Rhonda. Todos tenían disfraces muy divertidos e interesantes. La casa estaba decorada acorde a la ocasión.

-buena fiesta no viejo-dijo Gerald acercándose a su mejor amigo. Gerald estaba disfrazado de bailarín de música disco.

-sí, esta interesante- agrego mirando a sus amigos bailar. El estaba disfrazado de agente secreto.

-¿viejo la invitaste?-le pregunto con un sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-sí, Gerald-el estaba viendo hacia la entrada-ella dijo que me buscaría, pero aun no está aquí.

Cuando Arnold termino de hablar se quedo sin aliento al ver a la persona que había entrado por la puerta. Las luces se posaron en ella, ella estaba muy linda con un hermoso vestido celeste estilo princesa, con un antifaz que le cubría desde la nariz hacia arriba, una tiara de princesa color plata y su cabello suelto y ondulado.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-pregunto Harold al verla.

-que linda-dijo Lorenzo.

Todos se quedaron viéndola preguntándose quién era esa hermosa chica, pero a nadie se le paso por la mente que esa hermosa chica rea Helga G. Pataki (exceptuando a Phoebe quien fue la que la disfrazo). Ella se acerco a Arnold y el trago seco al verla acercarse a el.

-hola alcornoque-saludo en un tono muy suave.

-¿eres tú?-ella respondió con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Quién es tu amiga Arnold?-pregunto Lila, quien se acercaba con Rhonda.

-no les digas quien soy-le susurro Helga en el oído.

Es una amiga-él le tomo la mano-una muy querida amiga-Helga se sonrojo, pero no se noto por el antifaz.

-ese vestido es precioso-elogio Lila llevando sus manos a su rostro.

-si es mi elegante, pero sencillo-estuvo de acuerdo Rhonda.

-gracias-agradeció a ambas _"pero que cabezas huecas son las dos"_ pensó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-eh, Arnold puedo hablar contigo un segundo-el asintió-con permiso-ella tomo a Arnold por el brazo y se lo llevo a rastras. El no opuso resistencia alguna.

Ambos llegaron al jardín de la casa de Rhonda. Era un lugar muy lindo con luces por todos lados dándole un toque romántico al lugar.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?-pregunta el algo confundido.

-pensé que querías estar a solas conmigo.

-en eso tienes razón-el miro hacia su mano y noto que aun sostenían la de ella-estás muy bonita con ese vestido.

-gracias-agradeció algo apenada. La verdad es que a ella le parecía un vestido muy cursi, pero para que el no la reconozca tenía que cambiar completamente.

-eres increíble-dijo el rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta confundida.

-porque te estoy viendo y aun así no logro saber quién eres.

-te dije que no te lo iba a poner fácil.

-solo tengo que quitarte el antifaz-el puso sus manos en el rostro de ella-y así sabré quien eres.

Helga se quedo hipnotizada por los ojos de el por un momento-¡no!-exclamo apartándose de él.

-como quieras, pero esta noche voy a descubrir quién eres.

-eso lo veremos-lo reto.

Arnold se quedo mirándola por un momento le parecía una chica tan hermosa que solo podía pensar en quien se esconde detrás de la máscara-¿quieres bailar?-pregunto extendiendo su mano.

-pero no se escucha la música.

-no importa-susurro.

Ella sonrió y tomo su mano. Los dos no dejaban los ojos del otro en ningún momento. Arnold coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia él y ella poso sus manos detrás de su cuello. Ambos comenzaron a bailar música lenta, aunque no había música.

-sabes no sé lo que hiciste, pero en estas semanas que he hablado contigo he sentido algo por ti-rompió el silencio Arnold sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué has sentido?-pregunto en un susurro debido a la cercanía que ambos tenían.

-ese es el problema-ella lo miro confundida y el rio un poco-no sé lo que es, pero es algo muy agradable que no quiero dejar de sentir.

-Arnold yo…

-sshh-el puso unos de sus dedos en los labio de ella-por favor dime quien eres.

-no puedo-ella rompió el contacto que ambos mantenían.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque si descubres quien soy te aseguro que no sentirás lo mismo-ella agacho su cabeza arrepintiéndose de haber ido a esa fiesta.

Arnold puso una de sus manos en su barbilla para poder levantar su rostro-eso no lo sabes-susurro acercándose a ella.

-si lo sé Arnold.

-si no me vas a dejar ver quién eres ¿al menos me puedo hacer algo?-pregunto acercándose más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-esto-el acorto la distancia entre ambos y unió sus labios con los de ella. Helga estaba más que sorprendida por lo que el acababa de hacer, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Ella comenzó a besarlo también. El la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos.

A Arnold esos labios le resultaban muy conocidos, como si los había besado antes y ese sabor tan peculiar también le resultaba conocido.

-por favor dime ¿Quién eres?-pregunto una vez que termino el beso.

-no puedo decírtelo-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no?-el puso sus manos en su rostro-solo quiero ver quién eres.

-está bien-ella se alejo de él. Llevo sus manos a su rostro para poder retirar el antifaz- soy yo Arnold. Helga-ella se quedo mirándolo por un momento.

Arnold dio unos pasos hacia atrás _"soy yo Arnold . Helga"_ esa corta frase aun seguía rondando su cabeza. El la miraba sin poder creerlo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Me quedo más largo de lo que pensé, pero en mi opinión creo que quedo bien ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y porfa sigan dejando.

A + H 4 ever.


	6. la despedida

_**Mensajes de amor. Parte 6.**_

Eran las seis de la mañana y un chico con cabeza de balón se encontraba can la murada perdida en el cielo. El no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche. Simplemente no podía creer que horas atrás la chica que lo había atormentado toda su vida le haya confesado que era su admiradora secreta, y luego huyera del lugar sin siquiera dejarlo hablar y aclarar las cosas.

-es que no la entiendo-dijo confundido-me dijo que era la chica misteriosa y luego huye de mi.

Él se encontraba mas confundido que aquella vez cuando ella se le confesó en Industrias Futuro, pero ahora no se encuentra confundido no solo por la revelación, sino también por lo que él siente por ella.

TOCK!!TOCK!!

Se escucho unos leve toquidos en la puerta-adelante-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede hombre pequeño?-pregunto sentándose en la cama a su lado-te he escuchado un poco inquieto esta mañana.

-es que, no he dormido en toda la noche abuelo-dijo desanimado.

-se nota pequeño ¡te vez terrible!-bromeo un poco, pero al ver el rostro de su nieto se puso más serio-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto en un tono más suave y comprensivo.

-lo que pasa es que-pauso por un momento, como pensando si decirlo o no-recuerdas a la niña de mi clase Helga.

-déjame ver la que tiene una solo ceja verdad—dijo haciendo un ademan en su frente con su dedo.

-sí, veras-el estaba al nervioso-yo tenía una admiradora secreta, con la que hablaba por la computadora, pero…

-¿pero?-pregunto interesado.

Arnold suspiro-hace unas cuantas horas en la fiesta de Rhonda-él se sonrojo un poco-descubrí que era Helga.

-¡vaya! ¡Vaya!-exclamo impresionado-¡esa chica sí que tiene imaginación!-dijo divertido.

-¡abuelo eso es serio!-exclamo sonrojado.

-¿y cuál es el problema?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Qué cual es el problema?-respondió con otra pregunta-¡abuelo, yo me enamore de ella, pero yo no sabía que era ella!-exclamo alarmado.

-sigo sin ver el problema Arnold-argumento seriamente.

-es que estoy muy confundido al respecto abielo-se calmo un poco.

-Arnold tu mismo lo dijiste, te enamoraste de ella-trato de explicar Phil-y en mi opinión esa jovencita debe de estar muy enamorada de ti, si se tomo tantas molestias para tener tiempo, para estar cerca de ti.

-eso creo-entendió lo que el abuelo le explicaba-y sabes esas dos semanas fueron increíbles, porque pudo mostrarme tal cual soy con ella-el estaba sonrojándose mas-y eso es algo que no he hecho con nadie.

-pues, ahí tienes la repuesta a tu pregunta, hombre pequeño.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto confundido.

-pregúntatelo tu, hombre pequeño-dijo y se marcho dejando a un muy confundido Arnold.

**0o0o0**

Más tarde en la entrada de la escuela. Arnold no entendía lo que sucedía, pero mientras pasa por el lado de un de sus compañeros ello comenzaban a reír y luego se marchaban.

-¡viejo por fin te encuentro!-exclama Gerald llegando con él.

-si-respondió confundido viendo a sus compañeros-¿Qué sucede aquí Gerald?

-velo tu mismo-lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro al interior de la escuela.

Al llegar al interior. Arnold se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos de plato. Toda la escuela estaba repleta de panfletos sobre él y Helga la noche anterior. Gerald le entrego un de ello, para que el pudiera verlo mejor.

Era un panfleto con dos fotos de ello la noche anterior, cuando ellos se dieron el beso y la otra cuando ella se quito el antifaz. En la parte inferior tenía un mensaje "La pareja del momento. Al parecer Arnold ya se dio cuenta de quién es su admiradora ¡y vaya sorpresa! Pero ella se le escapo" y al final tenía dos caras un riendo y otra triste con otro mensaje "!que drama!

Arnold estrujo la hoja enojado-¿Quién hizo esto?-pregunto indignado.

-nadie lo sabe viejo-él lo dijo prácticamente para sí mismo, ya que Arnold comenzó a arrancar todos los panfletos muy enojado.

Los dos comenzaron a arrancarlos y a quitárselos a sus compañeros, quienes se reían y hacían uno que otro comentario al respecto. Cuando él iba a tomar el último sintió que una mano tocaba la suya. Al levantar su mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los de esa persona, parecía que el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido para los dos.

-¡miren Arnold y su noviecita se encontraron por fin!-exclamo Wolfgang riendo, mientras todos le seguían con la risa.

-¡escucha cabeza hueca!-exclamo Helga enojada separando su mano de la de Arnold-¡si vuelves a decir eso te las veras con mis puños!-lo amenazo con su puño muy enojada.

-uihh, que miedo-fingió terror-porque no mejor te vas a besar con tu novio cabeza de balón-todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

-¡te voy a..!

-¡déjala en paz!-salió una voz interrumpiéndola y todos los presentes miraron en esa dirección.

-miren la pareja tiene gualda espalda-se burlo nuevamente Wolfgang.

-déjala en paz-repitió nuevamente-todos deberían de avergonzarse, por búrlese de esta forma-se refirió a todos en general-y el que hizo esto no tiene sentimiento alguno.

RING!!!

La campana sonó liberando toda la tención que había creando en ese pasillo. Todos se marcharon a clases, sintiéndose algo culpables y con los que él dijo en la mente. Se sentían mal, porque ello no creían que fuera motivo de burlo, sino algo muy lindo.

Cuando Arnold llego al salón encontró una nota encima de su silla. Se sorprendió mucho, sobre todo porque él pensaba que ella no quería hablarle más.

_Querido Arnold:_

_Supongo que me debes de odiar, por no ser la persona que esperabas, pero si era yo Helga G. Pataki. Ahora sabes toda la verdad, yo te amo, pero no te preocupes no tienes que corresponderme._

_Yo se que te siente incomodo, pero no tienes que decirme que me rechazas, porque yo ya lo sé, además no lo soportaría._

_Esas dos semanas fueron maravillosas, pero eso quedo en el pasado, para ti y para mí._

_No me busques Arnold, por favor._

_Eso de tu admirado fue una tontería que invente para estar cerca de ti, pero al final todo me salió al revés y tú me odias. Pero descuida no ya se acabo._

_Adiós Arnold._

El sintió una punzada en su pecho al leer la carta. El decidió leerla nuevamente, porque no podía creer lo que decía esa carta. Era su despedida, ella se estaba despidiendo de lo más increíble que a él le había pasado.

-¡no! no Helga esta no es nuestra despedida-susurro decidido para que nadie lo escuchara. El miro hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba, y pudo ver en ella una mirado llena de tristeza, algo que jamás había visto-te prometo que arreglare las cosas y así podremos estar juntos-el miro la carta una vez más.

El resto del día transcurrió normal ya era la hora del almuerzo y todos los alumnos se encontraban comiendo y haciendo fila para comprar sus almuerzos.

-¡Helga!-la llamo Pheobe para que se sentara con ella, pero al ver quien se encontraba en esa mesa, ella decidió ignorarla y hice al patio.

**0o0o0**

Ella se encontraba sentada tras un bote de basura, no había comido nada, se le había quitado el apetito. Ella estaba luchando entre llorar o no.

-no hagas eso-escucho una voz que le hablaba y levanto su rostro.

-¿Lorenzo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundida.

-vine a evitar que pase lo de esta mañana-dijo seriamente.

-ah, gracias por eso-le agradeció-pero Helga Pataki no necesita que la defiendan.

El rio un poco-me sorprende lo fuerte que eres.

Ella lo miro confundida-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que con todas las burlas aun eres la misma sarcástica Helga-ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido-no me mal entiendas-dijo haciendo ademan con sus manos.

Ella rio un poco-si quieres animarme, no está resultando-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-no te estoy animando-le aclaro-pero si te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, para que salgas de esta-él le ofreció su mano.

-¿estás hablando en serio?-pregunto confundida.

-si-él se acerco al ella-todos sabemos que eres algo enojón, malhumorado, sarcástica-ella lo estaba viendo enojada-pero eres una persona sensible y muy débil-él se acerco a ella-por eso quiero ayudarte, porque no soporto que se burlen de las personas, y menos cuando están tristes-ella lo estaba viendo confundida y sorprendida-¿quieres confiar en mí?-pregunto por ultimo vez.

-está bien, pero si le dices a alguien de esto te voy a golpear-lo amenazo y él se rio.

-no lo hare-él le ofreció la mano y ella la estrecho con la suya. Ella no supo cómo, ni porque, pero lo abrazo.

Fue en ese entonces cuando ella noto unos ojos que habían visto toda la escena y luego esa persona huía del lugar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Hola!!!

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, que a muchos ya le está gustando.

Quiero decirles gracias por sus Reviews y por responder tan bien a mis historias.

Porfa dejen mas Reviews.

Atta. Chave 5001

Bye

A + H 4 ever.


	7. todo mi amor eres tu

_**Mensajes de amor. Parte 7.**_

RING!!!

El timbre del día más largo para Arnold y Helga había terminado por fin. Ella quería huir de la escuela, porque todos se burlaban de ella y cuando los amenazaba ello se reían mas. Cuando estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta en la esquina una mano la detuvo y la jalo a un callejo.

-¡Suéltame idiota!-Exclamo tratando de zafarse, pero a ver quién era se quedo paralizada.

-Necesito hablar contigo-Dijo la persona soltándola.

-Pues, ¿Qué harás si me niego eh?-Pregunto enojada.

-No te irás hasta que hablemos.

-¡Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo!-Exclamo tratando de irse, pero él la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Hablaremos sobre lo que paso en la fiesta-Dijo soltándola.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-Ella quería salir de ahí-¿Qué no leíste mi carta?-El iba a responder, pero ella no lo dejo-Yo te dije que todo quedo como una tontería.

-Eso no fue una tontería Helga-Arnold fue acercándose a ella, haciéndola pegarse a la pared-Esto no lo vamos a dejar como emoción del momento, como usualmente hacemos Helga.

-¿Y qué quieres que suceda entonces?-pregunto enojada y empujándolo un poco para alejarlo de ella.

-Yo…

-Helga aquí estas-Lo interrumpió una voz inoportuna.

-¡¿Lorenzo?!-Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Helga dijiste que te acompañaría a tu casa ¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto rodeándola por sus hombros.

-Ah sí, vamos-Dijo algo confundida y marchándose dejando a un muy confundido Arnold solo.

Lorenzo y Helga se encontraban caminado en silencio por todo el trayecto a la casa de Helga.

-Gracias-Agradeció Helga rompiendo el silencio.

-Oye dije que te ayudaría ¿No?-Pregunto sonriendo.

-Sí, gracias otra vez-El le sonrió-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste-Bromeo.

Ella lo codeo ligeramente-Tonto-Ambos rieron- ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?

-Porque soy tu amigo-Respondió viendo al cielo-Y porque yo pase por lo mismo que tu estas pasando ahora.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto curiosa.

-sip, por desgracia nadie me ayudo, y por eso yo quiero ayudarte a ti-Respondió sinceramente.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Fue en mi vieja ciudad-El comenzó a relatarle lo que le sucedió con una chica, que curiosamente era la misma situación en la que Helga se encuentra ahora.

-Bueno parece que no soy la única con problemas de amor eh-Dijo dándole un codazo nuevamente.

El rio-Para que veas que soy un tonto como tu dices-Dijo riendo haciendo que ella riera también.

-Parece que ya llegamos-Dijo Helga al ver su casa ya muy cerca.

-Bueno nos vemos luego-Se despido.

-Si nos vemos-Le dio un abrazo y entro a su casa.

Cuando Lorenzo se dispuso a marcharse una persona se paro en frente de el impidiéndole el paso-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto Lorenzo muy confundido.

-No, ¿Qué crees tú qué haces coqueteando con ella?-Pregunto muy celoso.

-Oye tú no eres nadie para reclamar y para que lo sepas ella no me interesa.

-¿Y por qué le estas coqueteando?-Pregunto sin poder aguantar los celos.

-No le estoy coqueteando, simplemente soy su amigo-Respondió sinceramente-Además perdería mi tiempo si me enamorara de ella ¿No lo crees?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto más calmado.

-Que te lo diga ella o mejor pregúntatelo tu mismo-Le aconsejo mientras se marchaba.

Arnold se encontraba confundido. El miro hacia arriba en dirección hacia la habitación de su amada _"hoy arreglaremos todo esto. Mi amor" _pensó decidido mientras se marchaba a su casa y en su mente formulaba un plan para habla con ella.

**0o0o0o0**

Era una noche lluviosa, una niña se encontraba de aquí para allá en su habitación discutiendo con su mejor amiga.

-Que no Pheebs-Dijo ella muy enojada.

-¿Por qué no Helga?-Pregunto, mientras en su interior se preguntaba ¿Por qué su amiga era tan terca?

-Porque si hablo con él se que me rechazara-Ella se arrojo en su cama.

-Helga-Suspiro Phoebe-¿Tu de verdad crees que él te aria daño?

-No.

-Entonces ¿Cual es el problema?-Pregunto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-El problema es que el no me ama-Exclamo enojada de nuevo-Y yo no puedo soportar su rechazo Pheebs, de él no puedo.

-Tú me dijiste que en la fiesta el te beso ¿No?

-Sí, pero….-Ella iba a protestar, cuando escucho unos sonidos en su ventana-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto en voz alta, levantándose de la cama.

Cuando abrió las cortinas se quedo paralizada-¿Qué sucede Helga?-Pregunto Phoebe preocupada.

-Te vuelvo a llamar en un rato Pheebs.

-Pero Hel…-Ella no escucho la que su amiga quiso decirle, porque colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto abriendo la ventana.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-Dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Estás loco ¿Cómo sales así?, te puedes enfermar-Dijo ella mientras le ofrecía una toalla.

-No me importa, en tanto hables conmigo-Tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse.

-¿De qué?-Ella se cruzo de brazos-En lo que a mí concierne no tenemos nada de qué hablar tu y yo.

-Pues, en lo que a mí concierne si tenemos-El se dirigió hacia el radio que ella tenía en su mesita de noche y lo encendió.

-¿Quién te dijo que puedes tocar…?-Ella le iba a reprochar, pero él la callo poniendo un dedo en la bica de ella.

-_"muy buenas noches damas y caballeros aquí el DJ Robney con su música para los enamorado"-_Dijo el DJ de la radio-_"esta noche tenemos una petición muy especial de un buen amigo mío, Arnold aquí está tu canción para tu chica especial"_-Cuando el Dj dijo el nombre de Arnold, Helga lo miro sorprendida.

_**Como la brisa**__**  
**__**tú voz me acaricia**__**  
**__**y pregunto por ti**__**  
**__**cuando amanece.**_

_**  
**__**Tú amor aparece**__**  
**__**y me hace feliz**__**  
**__**me conoces bien**__**  
**__**y sabes también.**_

_**  
**__**Que nadie te querrá**__**  
**__**como yo**__**  
**__**tú me haces sentir**__**  
**__**deseos de vivir,**__**  
**__**junto a ti por siempre**__**  
**__**tú amor es mi suerte**__**  
**__**tú voz me llama.**_

-La pedí especialmente para ti-Dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto confundida.

-Porque yo siento por ti lo que dice esta canción-El puso sus manos en la cintura de ella-Y yo se que tu también sientes lo mismo.

-Ar…Arnold…

-Sshh, vamos a bailar-Dijo retirando sus manos de la cintura de Helga, para tomar las manos de ella y colocarlas en su cuello. El volvió a colocar sus manos en la cintura de Helga para comenzar a bailar lento.

_**Tú eres quien gana**__**  
**__**en mi corazón**__**  
**__**Porque me has dado**__**  
**__**algo sagrado**__**  
**__**con tú pasión**__**  
**__**me conoces bien**__**  
**__**y sabes también.**_

_**  
**__**Que no puedo vivir sin tú amor**__**  
**__**y cuando no estas**__**  
**__**no hay felicidad**__**  
**__**mi vida no es vida.**_

_**  
**__**Si tú te vas**__**  
**__**todo mi amor eres tú**__**  
**__**todo mi amor eres tú**__**  
**__**cuando no estas.**__**  
**__**No hay quien me de lo**__**  
**__**que das tu**__**  
**__**pues todo mi amor eres tú**__**  
**__**noche de estrellas**__**  
**__**Haz que me quiera**__**  
**__**como a ella yo**__**  
**__**de madrugada**__**  
**__**ven que te espera.**_

_**  
**__**Todo mi amor**__**  
**__**soy joven, lo sé**__**  
**__**pero ciento que**__**  
**__**te quiero y sola**__**  
**__**vivo por ti**__**  
**__**me conoces bien**__**  
**__**y sabes también.**_

_**  
**__**Que yo no puedo**__**  
**__**vivir sin tu amor**__**  
**__**todo mi amor eres tú.**_

_**  
**__**ooh**__**  
**__**todo mi amor eres tú**__**  
**__**Cuando no estas**__**  
**__**no hay quien me de**__**  
**__**lo que das tú**__**  
**__**púes todo mi amor eres tú.**_

_**  
**__**Cambiaremos al mundo man'ana**__**  
**__**cantaremos sobre lo que fue**__**  
**__**y diremos adiós a la tristeza**__**  
**__**es mi vida y**__**  
**__**quiero estar junto a ti.**_

Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, y se dejo llevar por él y por la hermosa canción-¿Quiero preguntarte algo?-Susurro el rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo que tú quieras-Dijo la parte enamorada y soñadora de ella.

-¿Me amas?

Ella levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos-Creo que tu sabes esa respuesta-Dijo riendo un poco.

-Lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.

Ella respiro hondo. El ya sabía de todos modos que ella lo amaba, así que para que negarlo a estas alturas-Si, si Arnold te amo-Lo dijo con toda la sinceridad-¿Tu…tu me amas?-Dudo en preguntar.

El tardo un poco. Por esto ella pensaba que el la iba a rechazar-No te vayas-Dijo al sentir que ella se estaba soltando.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te he dado mi respuesta-El tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Helga-Si, Helga te amo.

Ella abrió los ojo muy sorprendida-¿En serio?-Pregunto esperanzada.

-Que esto te responda por mi-El acorto la distancia entre ambos, para capturar los labios de ella.

Ella correspondió al beso contenta. El la abrazo atrayéndola más hacia él. El beso se estaba haciendo más apasionado a cada momento. Solo se podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas por la pasión del beso y la melodía de la canción.

_**Todo mi amor eres tú**__**  
**__**(now baby, oh)**__**  
**__**todo mi amor eres tú**__**  
**__**(if i ain't stop!)**__**  
**_

_**Cuando no estas**__**  
**__**no hay quien me de lo que das tú**__**  
**__**todo mi amor eres tú**__**  
**__**todo mi amor eres tú**__**  
**__**cuando no estas**____**  
**__**no hay quien me de lo que das tú.**_

El plan de Helga para tener la atención de Arnold con cartas de amor le salió a la perfección. Porque no solo tiene atención, sino también su amor.

_**Fin.**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Holaaaa!!!

Bueno este es el fin de esta historia espero que les guste leerlo, como a mi escribirlo.

La canción se llama: todo mi amor eres tú. En ingles I just can't stop loving you.

La canta el major cantante del mundo (en mi opinion) Michael Jackson. Que en paz descanse.

Porfa dejen Reviews.


End file.
